The proper operation of a firearm is of critical importance. Unfortunately, a variety of firearm malfunctions can occur that render the firearm useless until repairs can be performed, and these repairs typically include the use of proper tools. In view of the importance of performing necessary repairs on an inoperative firearm, it would be beneficial to have ready and useful access to proper tools suitable for correcting firearm malfunctions.